


A Colorful View

by SugarSweetest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Levi!, Colors, M/M, characters added as I go, dog hanji, jerk at first eren, sweet Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetest/pseuds/SugarSweetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you even go to the library and check out regular books?"</p>
<p>I thought about it for a second </p>
<p>"Screwing with people is fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caribbean hues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back into the fandom writing   
> Sorry guys I was gone being depressed and sad. Let me say if you are here for my other works there's a very small chance they will ever see the light of day again. Sorry lovelys but it's true now on to the story!

“I really don’t know why i'm here.”

I don’t want to be here.

“Mr. Ackerman-”

Her voice was the color burgundy and smelt like rotten apples.

“Levi. Its Levi.”

I heard her write something down in her notebook. The noise the pen made while writing was blue it didn’t really smell like anything.

“Ok Levi why don’t you tell me about how your day has been.”

I hate rotten apples.

“Well I’m holding my book, reading it like anyone else would, simply wanting to learn more about how to write a heartwarming love story for the public. While I read up on how to refine my romance writing I keep getting all these rude stares from everyone! I hear people whisper to each other and I don’t know what I did to get these reactions!”

“Really what kind of things did you hear?”

I hear more writing from her pen, it’s starting to get kinda annoying now. It’s not blue anymore now I see a more gray like color almost a pale navy.

“Wow look at that hungover loser.”  
“Oh poor guy”  
“What kinda fuckboy wears sunglasses while reading!”  
“Don’t look at the hungover man billy!”

More scraping of a pen on paper, the color is dark navy now. The light, quite flow of air that gets fanned out of the way because she turned the page is fuchsia and it smells like soggy cardboard. I wanted to get up and slap that stupid notebook from her hand, or break the pen. She keeps clicking it, over and over.

‘Click’  
‘Click’  
‘Click’

The clicks are brow. The smell like fear.

“Levi please stop talking sarcastically while the session is going on.”

She got up and took out her water bottle, twisted the cap off and took small sips. Small but very loud which made them even more annoying than the clicks.

“You're truly a horrible therapist. I’m leaving and not paying.”

Her clicks stopped so did the sips, the abrupt intake of breath she took made me very pleased it was also a very pretty shade of purple. Her background rambles about me were tuned out as I walked out of the door, down the stairs and out of the building.  
Car horns were pink. They had a metal, maybe more of a iron like smell to them.  
People's feet walking on concrete were mint green and smelled like rubber.  
Children yelling was yellow and smelled like tar.  
Phones were gray, no much of smell with them.  
Erwin was here to pick me up yet so I just wandered.   
I kept walking and ended up at a small coffee shop a few blocks down from the therapist building.  
The fresh hot coffee smelt like well, coffee but it wasn’t brown it was more of a hazel maybe and light orange. The soft talking of passersby in the small shop was somewhat calming, the different hues of blues and greens made me feel better after the hectic they I’ve had so far. The line wasn’t long but the wait to order was long enough for me to learn the song that was humming in the background of the coffee machines. It was finally my turn when I heard the ‘next’ come from the boy in the front.

“Hello welcome to Le’ Cafe! What can I get you today?”

His voice was calming. Nothing that special but after the therapist I felt as though I need it hear more.

“I’ve never been here. What would you recommend?”

“Oh the brown sugar cinnamon bun hot chocolate is heaven!”

His voice had more than one color adorning it, there were yellows and greens and a crystal clear blue all of them came together to make a caribbean mixture which screamed tropical island paradise. For once the sound had a color and a smell, his voice smelt like fresh fallen rain or pure seawater. It didn’t didn't obstruct his actual scent which came of as fresh soup or maybe just baked bread, it was a homey scent I found very comforting.

“Ok, is it sweet? I adore sweet things!”

He took a sharp intake of breath, it was a lime green color.

“Ok that will be five dollars and four cents!”

  
I got my wallet and picked up a 20 dollar bill and give it to the man.

“Ok and your change is-”

“Oh please keep the change sir. You were nice.”

“Eren, my name is Eren!”

His name was a beautiful hue of blues, matching his voice to a tee.

“Um Eren? Thank you.."

“Huh? Oh of course cutie!”

Now everything was red, his words were playful and pink with the scent of red velvet cake around it. I could tell I was blushing just like I could hear the whispers of other girls in the cafe.

“Why is Eren helping some hungover cripple?”  
“Wish he would help me like that”  
“Guy can't even walk! How did he get Eren?”

I figured he was pretty popular among the ladies and I had nothing against that, to be honest I just wanted to listen to him talk so more.  
I sat down in the soft padded chair he led me to. I finally got a chance to try the warm drink and lord it was literally heaven like Eren said.  
I knew some very inappropriate noises were leaving my mouth accompanied but the giant red blush I could feel engulf my face.  
Eren gave a soft laugh at the whole thing before getting a pen out and clicking it.  
‘Click’  
‘Click’  
‘Click’

I didn't like it but I wasn't going to mess with him so I silently drank my drink and waited for Erwin to call me back.

“Hey can I sit with you?”

A female voice caught my attention, making me put my mug down.   
She had a soft monotone voice that had gray and red lines around it.   
Like a warning of some sort.

“I saw you reading! What book is it?”

I picked the book up from my bag and looked at it.

“I have no idea.”

“Oh well then did you forget your glasses at home?”

“Uh huh yeah let's go with that.”

We didn't talk much after that she just sat there.  
But as the silence grew deeper the colors got more vivid. The reds got bolder with different patterns while the gray turned into white, each very bold but for different reasons.

“Ok so is there an actual reason you here or like?”

“Fine let me cut to the point. I saw how you were looking at Eren.”

Oh this was getting interesting now. I smiled.

“Oh you did didn't you?”

“Yeah and I don't like it, especially because no hottie like him needs a cripple who can't walk!”

“Man that's too bad I mean he was soo hot and did you see how he looked at me? I don't know sister he looked pretty into me, besides I would but that for miles”

I'm smirking now, and feeling great about myself. Hell even if none of those things were true the reaction this girl was giving was magnificent.  
Her colors weren't reds and whites now it was black and gray giving a very dark tone to her.

“Just stay away from my Eren or else I'll make sure you never him again see again!”

“Hmm ok but let me tell you-”

My phone buzzed and honking came from outside.  
I got my things together and got up.

“It's gonna be really hard to do that when I've never actually seen the guy bitch.”

I stumbled around some more until I got to the door and there Erwin was there to take my hand.  
His constant rambles of worry had a lime green fizzle with yellows every few seconds. I knew he cared but screwing with him was just too much fun.

“Levi are you ok? I came as soon as I heard you left the therapist! Hanji is in the front seat waiting for you so you know."

I let out a sigh of relief and let Erwin walk him to his car. I opened the front door to the the giant brown labrador out of the front seat and into my face.   
My face was now wet from the licks Hanji was giving me and her barks were loud and vibrant making everything else fuzzy and welcoming.

“Hey Levi why is there a phone number on your head?”

“Oh I think one of the waiters at the cafe gave this to me. Can you put it into my phone?”  
  
Erwin took the phone from my hands and started typing while I got inside the car with Hanji.

“He said he wants to go out tomorrow does that work for you Levi?”

“Yea ok he seems nice.”

The car started moving and Hanji set her head on my laps as I pulled out my book and began to look at it again.

“I’ll never understand why you do that.”

“What?”

“Going to the library and checking out books, then proceeding to look at them for hours completely concentrated like you can read it. I can always order you more braille books you know.”

“Yeah I know. But screwing with people is fun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Red Hues That Would Look Better As Some Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So cutie how about we get out of here~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry i just updated but like this probably wont happen often  
> And no more weekend updates during my school break I need time off too fam!  
> the updates most-likely wont come everyday or week like now so please stick with me because I am here!
> 
> Ok thats all have fun reading while I pass out!

“So where are you two going tonight?”

 

I put down the romance novel I was looking at down to face Erwin. 

His words sounded sincere but they had some sort of a almond brown aura around it.

I didn't trust him one bit.

 

“Were gonna go eat over at Izzy's restaurant. I want to go to a place where I'm capable of ordering by myself.”

 

He didn’t ask anymore questions after that but the silence was still very uncomfortable. A hour or two later Erwin got up and said his goodbyes, leaving me and Hanji by ourselves for the night. I couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow and how that might go. I prayed to whatever horrible god was up there to not have the guy pity me like everyone else does. 

 

“Hanji, get me my phone please.”

 

I heard a loud happy bark come from the large dog making me smile. A few seconds later I had my earphones in and a audio book playing in my ears.

 

~ 000 ~

 

“Eren! Come on man you're gonna be late for your date!”

 

I looked at myself in the mirror some more before walking out into the living room. Armin was sitting on the couch eating some ice cream and popcorn while watching some horrible T.V teen drama. I let out a loud laugh making Armin turn to look at me and flip me off, he got up and fixed my tie a bit before giving me a quick thumbs up.

 

“Your looking nice Eren!”

 

“Thanks Armin but when don’t I look beautiful?”

 

“True. Please try to hold off from your one night stand with this guy tonight ok? I kinda wanna watch some of my trash before I have to see you sucking some dudes face.”

 

“Hmmm maybe!”

 

As I walked out into the warm air and walked towards my car I could already feel a few eyes on me. I knew I looked absolutely breathtakingly sexy in the tight fitting shirt and skinny jeans I was rocking oh so well. My green tie matched the colors of my eyes like I knew it would, I tried extra hard to look as good as humanly possible tonight for the cutie I was gonna bring home. Searching for the restaurant he told me to meet him at was kinda difficult at first but after a few wrong turns and ridiculously long red lights I was here. 

 

“Wall Maria hmmm? Looks nice. I guess cutie has some good taste.”

 

I walked inside and looked around taking in the homey but modern decor of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed in certain areas, mostly above the tables with couples at it. The walls had beautifully framed pictures of flowers and basic art that really shouldn’t look this good in such a nice place. The hostess was waiting at the front door and when I told her the name of my date her eyes lit up. 

 

“Right this way sir.”

 

I walked right behind her and sat down at the both she lead me to with little to no words.

A few minutes later levi had walked in and cute went to sexy way to quickly.

The short man had on a pale blue vest which only brought out the bright red of his cheeks. His long sleeved shirt was black making the pale blue pop on his torso, the dark blue skinny jeans looked even better then mine, but that might also be because as he turned around to talk to the hostess I saw that even as a short man he had a amazing butt. The food hadn't come yet but I was already drooling. His hair was slicked back with a cte start hair clip in the front. I couldn’t even look at him without wanting to jump him until my eyes landed on his face. He had those ugly sunglasses on again and his cute blue cane matched his outfit but stood out.

 

“Hey Eren sorry I’m late you know how traffic is!”

 

“Oh yeah totally!”

 

“So Eren any hobbies?”

I thought I over for a second, I knew this cutie probably wouldn’t be anything more than a amzing one nighter if not two so I kinda just made something up.

 

“I love cooking and reading!”

 

“Oh really? I love reading but I can’t cook at all!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh yeah I suck at it heehe..”

 

The hostess came back and took our orders and poured us some wine. Levi took his glasses and fumbled around with it for a second before finally taking a drink of it. Our food came and levi started to eat while I just took some small bites of mine every few minutes. After about 20 minutes of our semi- comfortable silence I couldn’t take it anymore and brought up the matter at hand.

 

“Ok cutie why don't we speed this up and go to my place.”

He stopped eating and wiped his face before looking up at me.  

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Come on Levi, I’m hot and sexy you're adorably sexy let's get out of here.’

 

“Um no thank you.”

 

I felt something inside of me snap ever so slightly.

 

“What do you mean no? Look at me. How can you say no to a face like this?”

 

The blush on Levi’s cheeks left his face and the soft smile turned into a dark scowl.

 

“Ok then guess we're playing the asshole card are we? If you must know Eren I can’t see you.”

 

It took me a moment to realize what he meant before I hit me.

 

“Wait you're not an alcoholic that's constantly hangover?” 

 

“No Eren I’m simply a blind cutie! Go fuck yourself you self centered, rude, egotistical, asshole, fuckboy. I’m leaving.”

 

Levi got out of his seat and turned around making sure to give me a great view of his ass on the way out. I could hear the curses coming from his mouth as he walked away.

 

‘How can such a cutie have such a sailor's mouth…’

 

Once I payed and left I drove back home only to get a text from armin saying he was out at his boyfriend's place so don’t wait up. 

 

I flopped onto my bed and gave a long and loud upset sigh, this was the first fail of a date I’ve ever gone on and I wouldn’t let that be.

 

“I swear even if it kills me I WILL make want to have sex with me”

 

~ 000 ~

 

“Mother fu- I can't believe this!”

 

I sat down on the couch while Hanji sat down by my feet in hopes of cheering me up after my horrible night out. 

“Levi you did say you didn’t want pity.”

 

“FURLAN! I rather get a crappy pity date then some sex crazed pick! Ugh kill me now!”   
  


“Now now Levi calm down I’ll make you some tea.”

 

The man in my kitchen is my best friend. He’s been my best friend for years and I love love him, without him I know my life would be a little too much to handle for one man such as myself. I pull my blanket over myself and let Hanji climb into my lap. Everything got fuzzy and warm and next thing I know I’m asleep.

 

~ 000 ~

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m Furlan and you?”

 

“Eren, anyway is Levi here?”

 

“Oh wait a second you're that asshole from the date right?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t use that word it wasn’t my fault..”

 

“Yeah ok bye-”

 

“SHUT THE HELL UP I’M TRYING TO SLEEP MY GOD! EREN COME OVER LATER MY GOD!”

 

Now everything was red and yellow ugh I hated it so much, well no sleeping now.

But that didn’t stop me from pretending. The door closed and Furlan came back to the couch with me.

I felt a soft kiss be planted on my forehead and everything stopped… 

  
I really wished I hadn’t stayed up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my food  
> And I haven't eaten please feed me as much as you can   
> I'm starving


	3. The yellow hues mantle me smile unlike you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't I suffered enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO IM LATE UPDATING   
> Oh wait I'm not because I suck at schedules HAHAHAHA (ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ)
> 
> Any way sorry for taking like a week or something to update! I've been in Akihabara Tokyo crying about all the anime figures they had! (Okinawa has like none!)
> 
> Anyway I'm back and um I'll stop now ok have fun reading!

* * *

“Ok Eren. You got me to come out of my house, spend money and be around you. Haven’t I suffered enough today?”

“No. Levi I just want to get to know you better!”

“Uh huh. Well I'm pretty busy disliking you today so make this quick you have about 2 hours before I leave.”

 

The short man was wearing a blue low hanging sweater that flaunted his beautiful milky white collar bones making me want to bite them. Today he had a giant brown dog next to him laying down quietly.

 

“Ok let's play 20 questions! I'll start!”

“Hmm”

 

He took a sip of the tea I had bought for him a few minutes ago. Everytime I talked he would murmur some random color and then look back at me.

 

“Ok first what do you see?”

“Nothing you idiot.”

“I know but like darkness or ?”

“No it's like- ok so what do you see behind your head when your facing forward?”

“What? Um... nothing.”

“Yeah like that it's not darkness or color it's nothing.”

"I don't get it...."

"whatever"

I heard him mumble the word ‘yellow browns’ and that's when I just had to ask.

 

“So why-”

“My turn.”

 

Oh yeah. I had to actually play 20 questions, he tapped his fingers on the table a few times before finally asking the question.

 

“Why are you trying to get to know me.”

“Well I've never been turned down before, I mean until you. I want to know more about the mysterious Levi!”

 

He didn't talk or question my answer but he seemed on the fence about what could happen next.

 

“Hey so I always hear you whispering about colors and such to yourself, and that fine but how do you even know what colors are?”

 

He didn't say anything.

 

“Oh I'm sorry I meant like look like maybe?”

 

I felt a wet nose touch my leg and looked down, there Levi’s dog was rubbing my leg and sitting down by me.

 

“It's fine brat. I wasn't born blind, I was in a accident which basically destroyed my eyes. Before that I was a art major in college, I wanted to be an artist so bad I memorized every color known to man at that time.”

"Oh wow that sucks that means you had the chance to see someone as amazing as me. I'm so sorry for your loss."

 

I didn't get to speak again because he and his dog got up and started walking towards the exit of the small cafe. I jumped up and quickly paid for the drinks at the front desk before walking to catch up to Levi.

 

“Levi! Wait!”

“Eren thanks for trying, really kudos brat! Great job! You were nice to the crippled blind guy, even after he said no to a quality one-night stand! Eren I am truly proud of you.”

“What did I do?!”

“You tried to be considerate and understanding even though you didn't want to. I've been through this before I know what your doing and I'm gonna stop you right here right now.”

I didn't say anything else as Levi walked off with his dog leaving me in front of the door.

-000-

 

“Hey Eren I didn't expect you to come by what-”

I didn't let her finish before my lips were on hers.   
We kissed and bit each other's lips like our lives depended on and while load moans came out of her mouth I stayed quiet.

 

“Mikasa, I don't want to talk.”

 

She nodded and led me to the bedroom, she fell onto the bed with me ontop of her as I attacked her neck but all I could think about was the short blind man I just couldn't seem to forget.

-000-

 

“Armin! Hey are you busy?”

“No? Great can you do my nails again?”

“Ok be right over.”

 

Furlan dropped me off at Armin’s apartment building quickly and walked me up the steps.

 

“Ok bye.”

 

I knocked on the door and waited for the blond to answer the door. I heard the door open and waited for Armin to greet me.

 

“Levi?”

 

That wasn't Armin just like the voice in the background also wasn't Armin it was a girl, a girl moaning for Eren to come back, a girl that had simply proven my point about Eren.

 

“Eren. Is Armin here? I was promised beautiful nails. Not you and your one night whore.”

“Wait one second-”

 

Armin called for me from somewhere in the house which gave me a repreve from this horribly dead conversation. I walked inside and Armin apologized for Eren and the girl, saying 'he just kinda brought her home randomly so don't worry' after about 10 minutes of nail art I forgot Eren was even here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so like I'm still staving you should totally feed me comments please I'm malnourished!  
> Can I call you readers my hues?   
> Ok Ima do that!  
> (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> (I'm sorry this chappie was soooo fast paced I'm pretty unhappy with it, but eh writing on a 2 hour flight does that to you)


	4. Hot and Heavy Red Hues For Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man writing is hard but then I remember people like this for some reason idk!
> 
> If any one wants to see links to my tumblr and insta please tell me!  
> Ask make me happy! 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for short chapter dont hurt me

“Levi, no lie I think this is the best nail art I’ve done!”

 

I smiled and thanked Armin then had him lead me over the the couch to watch some T.V. I heard a door open and people started to walk out. Their footsteps were colorless but loud enough to make it fairly clear that they were indeed walking towards us. Whispers were shared between what I would assume to be Eren and his woman then as I reached to get more now cold popcorn, a loud screech of a voice decide to address me. Hanji nuzzled her head in my lap making sure to keep me somewhat tame and seated.

 

“Wait a second! Your that prick from the cafe!”

 

"You're that whore that thinks I care enough to remember you!"

 

Her voice was red and scratchy to my ears. I hated it, I didn’t want to hear it anymore or ever again but of course I’m never very lucky. Now I was met with a whole unwanted, rude conversation with someone who obviously has no idea about what they're talking about.

 

“Why are you even here? Ugh I knew you were obsessed with Eren! Hey look at me when I’m talking to you!”

 

Armin patted me on the back before standing up and telling the girl off. I don’t know why he didn't let me do it but I assume he didn't want me to ruin my nails yet so I waited quietly. Armin’s clam ranting was a surprisingly peaceful pink that flared every time he would fire back a comment at the ignorant female. Eren kept trying to talk but he didn’t really contribute anything to the conversation, I finally had enough after about 4 minutes of back and forth shit talking before moving Hanji’s head and getting up from the couch. I walked over to where they were standing without almost falling then held on to the closest arm next to me. I knew it wasn’t Armin because he never smelt like fresh sex, and I couldn’t have been the girl. Unless she had absolutely no boobs what so ever and after getting situated by leaning on this person's chest I put two and two together and knew it was Eren. 

Now everyone was quite. One hand was on Eren’s chest while the other was lightly holding his face. I had two options, remove my hands and talk calmly before telling this girl off.  Or do what I was born to do and be a troll.

I got as close to Eren as possible and put my head down so I could think for a second. I got my voice ready, soon I had a sex crazed needy voice and burning pink cheeks, some what messed up hair and what I would hope is a pretty horny expression. I looked up at Eren and heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

‘Ok Levi no going back now’

 

“Oh Eren! I never got a chance to thank you for the other night, I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

 

I felt something start to poke my thigh and I knew that this was going my way. I let out a somewhat quiet moan before looking over at the other two in front of us. I can’t see their faces which really sucks but I can basically hear the steam come out of this girl’s ears.

I could stop….

I could apologize and leave nicely…

I could also care about her opinion and think over this whole night for weeks…..

 

“See you next time Eren, but please don’t keep me waiting long. I need the feeling of complete and utter fullness only you and you alone can give me~”

 

I pushed off him lightly which gave my thigh and his hard on a quick shift making him let out a quite moany gasp. I called for hanji to get my cane, she brought it making sure to let me pick it up before I put my shade back on and fixed my hair. Then I gave a quite kiss on Eren’s cheek and waved good bye to Armin but of course I didn’t forget the girl and blew her a kiss accompanied by a ‘F you’ for good measure.

 

Walking out the door of the house felt great and getting a phone call from Armin moments later felt even better.

 

“OMG LEVI DID YOU AND EREN ACTUALLY?”

 

“No we didn’t””

 

“Then what- why?”

 

“Hmmm….. Screwing with people is fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi you troll wtf man!
> 
> hheheh yea but you know the drill my colorful Hues feeds me! Im DYING
> 
> sorry for short chapter guys I wasn't feed as much as I would have liked so i thought this update was unwanted so it was not very long.


	5. Bleu De France A Blue Hue With Memories From A Past I Wish Wasn't Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past I wish wasnt mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THE MOST WORDS IVE WRITTEN SOOOOO FAR PRAISE ME MY HUES
> 
> and i cried while writing so also give me hugs and comments

_ “Levi come on! You're so slow!” _

 

_ “Shut up Izzy! I need to get my glasses!” _

 

_ I looked at my room and gave a sad but content sigh, for this was the last time I might ever see my childhood bedroom the way it is now. My old toys stayed where they were but I couldn’t help but feel as though I was missing something. When I looked over the room one more time the thought came to me in a very hurried fashion making me slightly panic. _

_ Searching over the shelves and boxes wasn’t easy and after about ten minutes Izzy came back inside my room to watch me. _

 

_ “Izzy have you seen Br-” _

 

_ “He’s right here bro..” _

 

_ In Izzy’s left hand was a stuffed bear my mother had gotten for me as a young babe. Its eyes were a mix of greens, blues and yellows to make a beautiful caribbean look to it that immediately calmed me and stopped my frantic search. I closed all the boxes and put everything back in its place so I could walk up to Izzy and remove my bear from her hand, I hugged him close and smelt the calming scent he always adorned.  _

 

_ “Bright Eyes! You brat! Where did you find him Izzy?” _

 

_ “He was on your bed and I knew how you get when you don’t have him.” _

 

_ I kissed her on the cheek before moving to the living room to give my home one last look before leaving. The furniture was all mostly gone now, just cherry wood floors and high ceilings left, the pictures were gone leaving a more than empty feel to the house I grew up in. A few quiet tears fell when I went over the memories this house had given me. _

_ The joy I would feel when mom would be making croissants in the kitchen to share with me and Izzy. _

_ The fun playdates Izzy would ignite at random moments just to come over and see me. _

_ The hugs my mother would give me when things got hard or when I thought I couldn’t go on to reach my dream. _

_ The love that flowed through our humble home. _

_ And the pain that was brought upon me when my mother died here. _

_ Izzy came up to me and pulled me into a hug in which I thanked her for. Then after I had finished reflecting we got the other boxes and put them into the van until the house was completely empty. _

 

_ “Ok I officially have made myself best girlfriend in the history of ever.” _

 

_ “Yes you are, and Furlan is lucky to have you, and your basicly my sister so..” _

 

_ “Best sister ever too?” _

 

_ I nodded my head and saw her eyes light up with a childlike happiness, something we haven’t been able to feel in a long time. Finally we were on our few weeks of college and since I had already finished early I decided not to attend the award ceremony just so I could be free from that horrible place. Izzy decided to go to the ending ceremony for her family and felt somewhat bad that I wasn’t going to be joining her but even she couldn't wait to leave this annoying little town. I gave her one last hug and kiss before getting in my car and driving off to my new life, the moving truck had already left so I followed it and waved goodbye one last time. _

_ As I drove down the road I started singing a song I had made in college just because. _

 

_ About 4 hours later I had made it to my new apartment building. Its wasn't too fancy but it definitely was much better than most normal priced apartments are. _

_ It took me about 3 days to get everything out and situated when I got my first call for Izzy. _

 

_ “Hey gurl! I just got everything unpacked so I’m ready for you to come!” _

 

_ “I'm not coming.” _

 

_ ‘Hahah funny Izzy but seriously you're getting to smaller of the two rooms sorry-” _

 

_ “Furlan broke up with me” _

 

_ “Oh my god I’m so sorry honey what happened?” _

 

_ “I hate you Levi. I hate you and don’t you dare ever talk to me ever again.” _

 

_ She hung up and I was left alone in my new room. My phone dropped from my hand onto my bed and I grabbed Bright Eyes and cried. _

 

_ The next time I left my apartment was when I went out to get some food and get all my teaching papers in order. The school I was trying to work at was close so that had only taken about 2 hours and the store wasn’t much slower only about 20 minutes there. I got back to the building and saw someone walk into the building, of course I didn’t care or notice meaning I saw nothing wrong with the moment.  _

_ Walking inside was simple, it was when I got in the elevator things went wrong. _

_ I walked inside and when it stopped on the second floor a new man walked in, he looked about my age if not older, and then he started talking. I wasn’t listening at all hoping to just get to my apartment and sleep with Bright eyes but instead the elevator stopped I looked at the button system and the emergency stop was pressed. The guy looked over at me and backed me into a corner, and I had my pocket knife ready but right when I was about to strike her sprayed something into my eyes.  _

_ It burned like hell _

_ I couldn’t see _

_ It hurt so bad I felt like my eyes were melting. _

 

_ “Aw look how can such a pretty blue turn gray so quick” _

 

_ “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU” _

 

_ “Hmmm… screwing with people is fun isn’t it! I pass the pain to you good sir let us live in a dull nothingness we call life together!” _

 

_ I passed out after that and woke up in a warm place. _

 

_ I couldn’t see. I heard voices, Furlan was there so was Izzy’s mother and father, I heard Izzy let out a cry but I still could see them.  _

 

_ “Mr. Ackerman I’m sorry… but there's nothing we can do.” _

 

_ I cried and cried until I felt something soft touch my cheek. _

 

_ “Bright Eyes?” _

 

_ I snuggled up to the stuffed animal and cried my eyes out until I couldn’t cry anymore. _

 

_ After that Furlan moved in with me and then we got Hanji. Erwin was a teaching friend from school who wanted to teach where I did. We kept in touch.  _

 

_ I couldn’t see but I heard voices 10 times better and every sound had a color that went with it those colors were the only things that brought any peace to my mind, until I felt so numb I truly didn’t care anymore. I pretended I could see, I walked without a cane, without hanji I got regular books and did everything anyone else would do. I couldn’t do art anymore I felt useless. _

 

_ I tried to end it but I couldn’t do it, my mother wouldn’t have wanted that so I just had to wait for it.  _

 

_ I now take Bright Eyes everywhere with me, in my satchel. _

 

_ ~000~ _

 

“If Bright Eyes could talk he would sound like Eren.”

 

“Really that prick?”

 

“Yea, that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments feed me pls give me food  
> and huggles i cried while writing such a longerish chappie my hue see you next time!
> 
> (If you want my tumblr or insta please tell me! ill put the link for my hues! ask things its great!
> 
> sorry if mistakes this isn't edited this time sadly Im sorry


	6. Blame It On The Girls And Their Lying Hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow party mofo! 
> 
> (Im so sorry for that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um this was hard to write man  
> my hand is hurting i like legit broke my arm probably.  
> idk thanks for reading!
> 
> if you wold like my tumblr or insta please tell me in the comments

**\- Mikasa -**

I couldn't believe this little man had the balls to come over to EREN’S apartment, hang out with EREN’S best friend then fawn over him like they were some sort of couple! I also couldn't stop thinking about how badly it hurt to hear what that crippled fool had said, I didn't know what to believe anymore when it came to Eren and I wasn't going to lose him yet.

Never again 

“Ok so how much will it take?”

 

“I don't know Mikasa I don't wan-”

 

“This isn't for you! You won't ever even see the child . This is so Eren stays with me forever, now let's go”

 

No matter what, Eren wasn't going to be taken from me.

 

**-Levi-**

 

“Uh huh, ok, yea- got it. Don't mess this up Eren, I'll never speak to you again if you do. Ok, bye.”

 

I heard Furlan walk closer towards me before setting some sort of glass thing down. I thought about it and decided that using my beautiful brain cells for something so stupid as figuring out what Furlan stopped holding for a minute was truly ridiculous to the highest degree. 

 

“What the hell did you just put down?”

 

“A bowl Levi. A bowl.”

 

“Ok,good to know... anyway Eren's taking me out for ice cream or something today to make up for being such a jerk before.”

 

“Levi why do you keep giving this jerk chances!”

 

I thought the question over for a second while Hanji played with whatever toy happened to be next to me. 2 minutes of silence later I answered.

 

“It's interesting.”

 

“What do you mean interesting?”

 

“I mean being around him isn't boring, things happen, it's not a planned interaction between people who know each other, he doesn't treat me like a crippled child.”

 

“But you said-”

 

“Yes he did say rude things about my sight, but he treated me like a crippled adult or at least some loser like everyone else, now if your done I have a live show to watch.”

 

I told Hanji to lead me to the door and before I fully got out the door I stopped and poked my head inside.

 

“Hey Furlan?”

 

“Yes Levi?”

 

“You get the joke?”

 

“Yes Levi I do.”

 

I nodded more to myself than anything and closed the door, I walked down our steps and waited outside the building for Eren to come pick me up.

 

“Levi!”

 

I heard his voice with the added loss of breath after what I would assume was some hardcore jogging to me and the colors of yellows, blues and some gray which was a new one. 

I heard him stop and put something into my hands I felt it a little bit and could tell it was the stem of some flower. 

 

“Wow Eren thank you so much! This is my favorite flower, and it's beautiful.”

 

“Oh your welcome Levi I just-”

 

I listened to him stop mid sentence so he could let what I said sink in. 

 

“You ass.”

 

I started laughing and covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound. I grabbed onto Eren’s arm and told him to lead. He did.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“We sir, are going to a pillow party”

 

“What?”

 

“Pillow. Party”

 

I didn't ask anymore questions as he lead me somewhere. It did feel like we were walking forever though, which lead to the actual comfortable chat we had going.

 

“Ok we're here!”

 

Next thing I know I'm alone. I stand perfectly still and wait for Eren to come back, as I wait I hear comforting music playing and some sips coming from different spots in the building it was greens and dots of white and blue everywhere making this day even more interesting and calming.

 

Eren comes back and walks me over to another random spot before pushing me backwards.

 

I wait for the cold pain of a hardwood floor that hundreds of people could have walked on it , and the germs that were here ugh I was gonna get sick!

But I only felt something soft engulf my entire body until I was buried under a lot of soft. From what I heard Eren say before about pillows I could only piece together the fact that I was basically swimming in pillows.

 

I pulled myself up until I my head was poking out from the sea of pillows and faced Eren or I thought I did instead it was a wall, Eren turned me to him and took a picture.

 

“How dare you!”

 

“You're just so cute Levi!”

 

“Whatever you brat..”

 

“I'm older than you!”

 

“Fine now you're just a loser!

 

We attacked each other with pillows for a while until Eren picked me up and carried me out of the building.

 

“Hey loser we gotta pay!”

 

I was laughing while he ran me down the street until we stopped and he placed me down on the ground somewhere. I felt grass and it was cool on my warm clothes and neck making me feel too good to be true. Our laughing got louder as Eren fell down next me.

We chatted and laughed and somehow our hands found themselves tangled together making everything all warm and fuzzy. 

 

“I'm glad your not being a jerk”

 

“Me too, in like a ‘glad you like me enough to come’ way”

 

This was truly the most I've laughed in years and it felt great, until someone came and ruined it.

 

“Eren what are you doing with this- crippled whore?”

 

"Seriously Mikasa? Can you please leave."

 

“Wait so I'm the side bitch?”

 

“Yes you are”

 

“Ok, that just means your weren't good enough for him”

 

I shooed her away with my hand but of course Eren tried to talk to her.

 

“Mikasa I told anything we had is over, please leave.”

 

“But Eren we have to be together now! For the baby!”

 

As soon as she said that I got up and forced Eren up with me.

 

“What you running away?”

 

“No I'm taking Eren home so we can get away from a crazy person.”

 

Eren lead me away from the crazy whatever her name is in hopes to get peace but no she follows us.

 

“Mikasa, that isn't my child.”

 

“Yes it is!”

 

“No it isn't because we haven't ever had sex!”

 

That's when she went quiet for about 10 seconds.

 

“But what about after that first date you had-”

 

“No remember we were about to then I moved it to my place, but you stopped us too see what was going on in the kitchen before making fun of Levi.”

 

“OHH GOOD JOB YOU PLAYED YOURSELF! BAITCH!”

 

I just had to yell it Eren even agreed. I started laughing my ass of and Mikasa looked like she was gonna cry

 

“But the baby-”

 

After that Eren apologized to me and walked me to my door.

 

“Thanks for tonight and I wish you luck with that mad woman.”

 

Eren blushed and said thank you making everything a a red the color of roses, and he almost got to top everything off with a kiss.

But before our lips could meet, someone stopped us.

 

“LEVI!”   
  
“Izzy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my beautiful hues feeed me pls
> 
> I suck booty whole at editing so please tell me if this sucks  
> my arm is broken probably so be nice my hues


	7. Well this is new.. Help me my hues I'm in a field if uncertainty and blues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu-  
> I forgot to update on time !  
> here why dont you yell at me and help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... please help

 

AHHHHH 

My dear Hues it nice to see you after a week of no updates! Yes yes I suck please inform me more!

But I'm not here for that, what I need is a group vote maybe?

Basically I have no idea what i want to happen next chapter so like please pick one of this choices and then tell me in the comments!

 

**1- Izzy and Levi talk with Eren their - > makes Eren learn more about Levi -> Ship finally starts to sail**

 

**2- Eren kisses Levi and runs away - > Levi starts to think less of Eren and Izzy does too -> Ship goes slower then before, but more fluffy pinning**

 

**3- Izzy and Levi talk without Eren - > we find out about why Izzy left Levi Alone ->fight -> someone gets hurt -> Levi gets a boyfriend**

 

Ahhhhh that is all I can think of so please pick one! Or come up with your own and tell me! 

 

Which ever one gets picked or agreed to the most is how it will be written!

 

Again I love you all and thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need comments this time guys please take a minute to tell me what you think
> 
> Again a simple answer or comment does a lot my hues please

**Author's Note:**

> I only eat comments   
> Pls feed me


End file.
